Lexicon
'Nouns (singular)' *anger - paule *animal - piki *ant - miko *archipelago - oktipsenja *arm - pogu *back - poiga *beach - funi *bean - bingus *beef - zhombusgom *blood - sahel *boat - funyit *bone - hasik *book - chongshe *bookkeeper - gujochongshe *bread - torbin *breast - poeb *child - miko *coal - baiyoshlen *council - oknyoja *council guards -zheshut *council member - oknyo *council speaker - oknyota *council temple - oknyojayit *cow - zhombus *daughter - bat *day - dathajiodi *dirt - sen *discussion - moeko *dog - bauran *ear - garjan *egg - chenti *father - vat *festival - chozha *fire - gaigo *fish - funpiki *flower - seteli *food - gom *foot - genti *good - gere *hair - nali (nalija) *half- metu *hand - chit *history - jiodifeja *house/structure - yit *island - isenja *jungle - dishabja *knee - babeid *lamb - makagom *land - senja *language - chongja *leg - pago *lettuce - tomit *louse - zuship *market - miso *meat - brik *metal - kazad *method - foth *moon - matfun oktipa *mother - mat *mountain - lensamzhur *mouse - kibin *mouth - helem *name - hechong *neck - nanka *net - dao *night - matfunoktipajiodi *no - aɳ *nose - adep *ocean - funja *pea - banas *peace - tana (also the name of the currency) *people - oktip *pig - yonka *pork - yonkagom *rabbit - thirin *rain - afung *reason - thop *rock - len *root - urmod *salad - tomitut *salt - thoti *sea god - oktipa *sheep - maka *sick - chiko *skin - kaine *skin/hide (treated, as in for clothes) - tatulu *skin/hide (untreated, or on something alive) - tulu *size - lipa *son - pat *star - parin *sugar - thota *sun - ath *sun god - atha *teacher - mala *time - jiodi *tongue - eilef *tooth - samzhur *tree - dishab *village - yitja *water - fun *wing - tozh *wood - tango *word - chong *yes - nye 'Verbs (Infinitive Forms)' *bellow - firin *bite - potvum *blow - ipshen *burn - gaigon *buy - peng *carry - paizhom *come - aman *cost - ifotgan *crush/grind - thridan *cry/weep - shanun *do/make - akin *drink - chukung *eat - gelshem *fall - zevyan *fly - yovin *gather - nyatan *give - izhong *go - oman *hate - vinlan *hear - filun *hide - chu'ang *hit/beat - banam *keep - gujom *kick - paten *know - thopan *laugh - baben *love - zhurong *party - chozhan *return - uman *run - selwen *say/tell/speak/talk - palan *see - zhuran *sell - kelzhong *stand - sachom *suck - nyatom *take - lezhom *tie - totyum *understand - thaniam *want - tekim Pronouns Personal Pronouns *I, me - hefshan *you - hebshan *he/she/it, him/her/it - helshan *we, us - hefshanut *y'all - hebshanut *they, them - helshanut Demonstrative Pronouns *this - hef *that - heb *other - hel Interrogative Pronouns *who/ which person - ishan *where/ which place - izim *what/ which thing - ijen *when/ what time - ina *why/ what reason - ithop *how/ what method - ifot *here - hefzim *there - hebzim *other place - helzim *this thing - hefjen *that thing - hebjen *other thing - heljen *now - hefna *then - hebna *other time - helna Adjectives *a little - liki *a lot - laka *bad - nere *beautiful - lara *better - ogere *big - lapa *bitter - vani *black - baiyosh *blue - fungo *brown - thosen *cheap - nomi *cold - nugai *dark - baiyesh *difficult - fisi *early - duka *easy - fasi *empty - pala *expensive - poni *far - tipa *found - zhuit *full - nola *good - gere *green - chete *grey - chayosh *hard - bango *heavy - peti *hot - gairo *late - kade *light - lita *long - yana *lost - tifzhu *near - telo *new - nusi *old - nasi *open - gisu *orange - sishak *pink - zeko *purple - vezfa *quick - zingu *red - kofo *right - macha *rose - jezha *shut - gatu *slow - naga *small - lipi *sweet - dike *thick - li *ugly - fera *white - chazhi *worse - onere *wrong - mochi *yellow - bathzho *young - nuni Function Words *and – ve *or – re *but – zhe *if – she *at / to / toward – je *from / of – me *in / on – ye *after / behind / in back of – be *before / in front of – fe *up / above / on top of – che *down / under / below / beneath / on the bottom of – ze *between / in the middle of – le *beside / next to – he 'Phrases' *please - holna *thank you - kanju *thank you very much - kanjubar *That's alright - gunfa *you're welcome - ganju *hello - ranthun *goodbye - mihay *It hurts here - hefzim tomi *I am sick - hefʃan chiko *I have a stomach ache- hefʃan guti tomi *Yay (formal yes) - chit *Nay - echi Asking for Things (phrases) * Can you give me that? - izhong na hefshan * I'd like you to give me that. - hefshan tirim izhong heb * Give me that. - izhong hefshan heb * I want to buy that. - hefshan tekim peng heb * Please sell me that. - holna kelshong na hefshan * How much is this? - ifotgan heb * Who sells this? - kelshong ishan heb * It is too expensive. -iponi * Where is the doctor? -izim medi * where is medicine? - izim madi Category:Asking for Things Phrases